Melody of Love
Details *'Title:' 사랑은 노래를 타고 / Sarangeun Noraereul Tago *'Also known as:' Love Through Song / Love Rides the Song / Love Comes on the Song / Love On Melody *'Previously known as:' 콩가네밭가네 / Kongganebatgane (Beans and Fields) *'Genre:' Family, romance *'Episodes:' 151 *'Broadcast network:' KBS1 *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Nov-04 to 2014-Jun-06 *'Air time:' Monday to Friday 20:25 *'Original Soundtrack:' Melody of Love OST Synopsis People in their twenties are still young and immature in terms of their career or love life. It’s the transition period from the adolescence to the adulthood. People in their twenties mature as adult through emotional chaos and most of them are under the quest of finding love. Story of young adults who are full of passion for love and their dreams sympathizes with the viewers. ''--KBS World'' This drama centers on three families whose members learn to appreciate each other, realize the true meaning of family, regret their misbehaves, and repent the hurt they've caused to other people after hardships and trials in the world where individualism is prominent. Gong Deul Im (Kim Da Som) is a tenacious, outgoing, and optimistic aspiring musical actress with undying passion to pursue her dreams despite against her parents' wishes. She will have romantic relationship with lawyer Park Hyun Woo (Baek Sung Hyun) who also dreams as musical actor but gave up his dream because of his parents. Meanwhile, Han Tae Kyung (Kim Hyung Joon) is the leader of a drama troupe and musical director. He will be working closer with Deul Im and is best friends with Hyun Woo and Deul Im's older sister, Gong Soo Im (Hwang Sun Hee). He will develop feelings for Soo Im. Watch Online (with English Subtitles): KBS World Official Channel User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Da Som as Gong Deul Im *Baek Sung Hyun as Park Hyun Woo *Hwang Sun Hee as Gong Soo Im *Kim Hyung Joon as Han Tae Kyung *Kwak Hee Sung as Yoon Sang Hyun ;Park Hyun Woo's family *Sun Woo Jae Duk as Park Bum Jin *Kim Hye Sun as Yoon Ji Young *Park Woong as Park Doo Shik *Kang In Duk as Yoon Suk Tae ;Soo Im and Deul Im's family *Lee Jung Gil as Gong Jung Nam *Kim Hye Ok as Yoo Jin Soon *Ban Hyo Jung as Jo Gwi Boon *Jung Si Ah as Gong Jung Ja *Kim Ji Hoon as Kim Sung Hoon *Shin Bi as Noh Jin Ah ;Han Tae Kyung's family *Jung Seung Ho as Han Joo Ho *Kim Ye Ryung as Goo Mi Ok *Lee Joo Hyun as Goo Se Joon *Jung Da Bin as Han Tae Hee ;Eun Ha Soo Theatrical Troupe *Han Min Chae as Geum Na Ri *Lee Eun Ha (이은하) as Go Eun Ha *Kim Tae Hyung as Go Min *Jung Yi Yun as Yeo In Sook *Heo Bo Bae (허보배) as Bo Bae *Kim Hyun Min (김현민) as Hyun ;Other People *Sunshine (선샤인) as May Zuri *Jo Soo Min as Lee Ja Hye *Kwon Oh Hyun as Noh Jae Soo (Jin Ah's father) *Choi Seung Kyung as Attorney Jung *Kim Dong Hoe (김동회) as Attorney Kim *Baek Bo Ram (백보람) as Mi Ra *Na Hye Mi as Jung Hye Young *Kim Hyo Won as CEO of Shinhwa Law Firm *Won Jong Rye as Madam Ahn *Lee Ji Eun (이지은) as Ahn Hyo Jin *Kim Soo Hyun as Madam Choi *Byun Gun Woo (변건우) as Bo Gun Ui *Jung Heung Chae as Tae Kyung's Office's client (cameo) Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Kwak Ki Won *'Director:' Lee Duk Gun *'Screenwriter:' Hong Young Hee Episode Ratings See Melody of Love/Episode Ratings Recognitions *'2013 21st Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Drama Excellence Award, Actress (Kim Hye Sun) External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:KBS